The Baby Project
by Rosiboze
Summary: When Professor McGonagall announces that there is a new school project, most of the class starts hoping that for the next 3 months they don't have to share a temporary child with someone they hate... (Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Now then boys and girls, settle down! Dean Thomas, what have I told you about sitting next to Mr Finnigan? Yes quite."

Professor McGonagall said as tried to calm down the rowdy class of 5th and 6th years.

"Ok, now that you've all decided to settle, I have an announcement. As of next term, there is going to be a new school project. Because the Ministry of Magic have decided that home life and family are more important than ever, you shall learn how to cope, with a family."

At this the class erupted with groans of dismay (mostly from the boys) and also squeals of delight (mostly from the girls). Questions where launched from every direction at Professor McGonagall.

"Right we shall leave questions until the end, but for now, be quiet!" The teens hushed at the sound of McGonagalls voice. "We have sent out letters to your parents and guardians,"

'Oh great' thought Harry. 'The Dursleys will definetly want me to suffer with a baby screaming at me.'

"And all of you here have been allowed to take part in the project. The letter also specifies that you shall be staying at Hogwarts over an elongated Easter break, which is when the project shall begin."

"What exactly are we going to be doing Professor?" Called Lavender Brown from the back of the classroom winking at Ron in the process.

"I was just getting to that Miss Brown. We have devised between heads of houses partners from these two years, in which you shall take care of a virtual child for l months."

Once again there was an explosion of outrage and excitement.

"This will require a set of dormitory's for you and your partner, with THREE rooms to accommodate the both of you and your child. The dormitory's have been built in the east wing of the castle. I am now going to announce the partners for this project. Harry took in a deep breath and sneaked a glance at Ginny. She was whispering excitedly with her friends, much like the rest of the class. He could see the look in Ron's eye when he looked at Lavender, he was hoping to be with his girlfriend. He knew that Hermione would be heartbroken if he was. Professor Mcgonagall shook a long list of parchment to get the classes attention. It worked. "Now, when I call your name you are to stand outside the door in double file with your partner to be shown to the dormitory's. There is to be no swapping, no pushing and of course these are pretend babies that you are going to get, so please, let's not... Ummm" Pirofessor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Have any real ones shall we?" The class giggled and murmured at the Professor's discomfort.

"Ok, Abrahams, Joan, and Drake, Finley..." And so the list went on, sometimes the couples grinned at each other, however, more often than not, the girl got a farewell hug and the boy got a slap on the back as if to say good luck. Harry swallowed it was getting close to Lavender's name. He crossed his fingers in his pockets for Hermione.

"Brown, Lavender, and Finnigan, Seamus," Lavenders jaw crashed through the floor. Her eyes filled with tears and her chin started to wobble. Seamus dragged his feet after him as Lavender fluttered her hand goodbye to 'Won Won'. Harry saw Hermione trying her best not to smirk.

After a few more names;

"Granger, Hermione," the smirk vanished and was replaced with a face of desperate hope. "And Weasley Ronald." Hermione did an Oscar winning show of shrugging her shoulders and exiting without a fuss and Ron followed suit. Now Harry was left alone with no one to talk to and it looked as if he would be there a long time, Weasley was at the bottom of the register and that was what he was hoping for.

"Parkinson, Pansy, and Malfoy, Draco."

Malfoy sauntered out, obviously pleased, it was well known that Pansy was the fittest girl in Slytherin and also the rumour was that she lost her virginity in 4th year!

The list went on for what seemed like forever, until;

"Weasley, Ginerva, and... Oh wait a second..."

Harry held his breath as Professor McGonagall scribbled something out using her quill. (It appeared that Malfoy was on the list twice).

"And well, Potter, Harry." Harry let out a long breath and saw Ginny have a last giggle with her friends as they went through the door. Outside in the hall everyone was strangely quiet, with only a few whispers here and there. Harry and Ginny joined the end of the queue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ginny's POV)

At the front of the line of partners, was Hagrid, waiting to take us to the East wing. Where I would be spending 3 months living with Harry. 3 months! Although my childish crush had long since disappeared, still. I was going to be in the same dormitory as The Boy Who Lived!

"So how do you think this is going to work?" I asked Harry nervously.

"I don't know, maybe they'll like transfigure a teapot or something..." He replied looking down at his shoes. I gave him a nudge with my elbow.

"If they do then we'll have to call it Tea, and it's surname could be Potter," I giggled and he grinned at me. My stomach did a little leap. Why did that happen? The last time that happened I was in 3rd year and still had a huge crush on him. 'It's probably because I'm hungry...' I thought.

Just then, Hagrid announced that we were on our way to the new dormitories.

They were all the way on the other side of the castle so our little parade of partners must have looked really strange. Finally we arrived in a long corridor that I hadn't seen before. There were over a hundred doors to be seen along the length of it. Professor McGonagall had joined us and began to allocate rooms. Ron and Hermione were a way along and Draco and Pansy, holding hands and kissing as they entered a door only a couple of feet down the hall. I prayed inside that we wouldn't be next to them.

"Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter, dormitory number 56." And so we went wandering down the corridor, looking for a number 56. The blue door was about half way down the corridor. Harry opened the door and we entered into a gorgeous blue and white room. The main chamber was the common room, with plush chairs and a fire ready burning. There were three more doors probably leading to the bedrooms. I looked at Harry who was admiring the chairs. I jumped over the back of the one he was touching. He jumped in surprise.

"So, not bad for spending three months in is it?" I mused.

"No I suppose not, it's great." He said this looking right at me. I held his gaze for a second before looking away.

"Bagsy the biggest room!" I shrieked as I sprinted through one of the doors.

"Not if I get there first!" He ran after me and grabbed my wrist as he over took me into a very small room. "Hey!" I yelled after him.

"No need to panic, I think this is a child's room."

"Oh. Well I guess you can sleep in here." I joked. At that I ran back out into the next room closely followed by Harry.

For the next hour we explored the dormitory until an announcement rang through the rooms.

"All 5th and 6th years are to return to the great hall for a briefing letter before returning to their normal dormitories."

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Harry's POV)

It had been a month since we had seen the dormitories that we would be staying in for three months with our partner. My partner. Ginny. Since the had searched our new dormitory together, my crush had only grown. Since then I had only seen her once or twice, but it was enough. Tomorrow, would be the start of 3 months with her.

We had gotten our briefing letters after their viewing, containing what we had to do for our task:

-You must make sure at all times that your child is fed and has enough attention

-You must keep up with all your homework and course work during the last month of your project, alternating days of lessons with your partner

-You must prepare washing, bedding and food for your child

These were a few of the requirements on the letter before it described recipes, nappy changing and how to sterilise a bottle (?).

Now that it was going to begin tomorrow, it seemed like a daunting task. It was no longer a few months with Ginny, it was a job that I couldn't get out of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now! Sit down everyone! Justin! Sit, down!" Professor McGonagall cried out to the hyper group of teens. After a while everyone settled down and sat opposite their friends. They were in the great hall, waiting to be taken to the hospital wing where the baby would be 'made'. Well not naturally, but there would be an infusion of the partners' DNA and then a baby would be created half an hour later.

Professor McGonagall was already fed up with this new syllabus. She called out the couples names as they made their way to the hospital wing.

Hermione was trembling. He knew that it wasn't a real baby, but it was still nerve racking.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley! Please go through!"

She stood up on wobbly legs, Ron waited to walk next to her and her heart fluttered.

Exploring the rooms had been amazing. Ron had been so funny and he had stood so close to her.

Now he was walking close to her again. She didn't know what was more nerve-racking, getting a child or the prospect of spending such a long time with Ron.

Once they left the hall, Ron started to show some nervousness.

"Do, do you think they'll be like-like real babies?" He asked wringing his hands together.

"I don't know, but I wonder what sex it'll be," it was a fairly normal pondering, but Ron snorted loudly. "What?"

"Haha nothing, it's just i was thinking exactly the same thing, only I was thinking what GENDER it was gonna be,"

"Ron, they're the same thing," I said smirking despite myself.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Ron's POV)

I hadn't told Hermione that I'd broken up with Lavender. Well she broke up with me, on the account that I had cheated on her by being partnered up with Hermione.

I liked Lavender well enough but, being with Hermione seemed more exciting for some reason.

We were just reaching the Hospital wing after having a chat with her. I was feeling so scared, I mean, people aren't really supposed to have babies until they're ready. I could tell Hermione was anxious as well, even though she was hiding it.

The doors were open and we entered to see several mediwitches standing next to curtained beds. We were directed to one with a large, toad like mediwitch. She asked me to wait outside while she dealt with Hermione. I didn't like that. I could here her breathing really hard and she sounded like it was painful. I wanted to be in there and comfort her.

She came out alright though (a little pale but alright).

"Young man please come in and sit on the bed," I entered and plonked myself down. The mediwitch followed.

"Please remove your shirt," I did so, a little confused. Without warning, she brought out a needle, and she plunged it into my arm. I yelped a little as she withdrew some of my DNA which she had some how magically separated from my blood.

After that we exited the wing and were directed to our dormitories on the other side of the castle.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(No one's POV)

The students were sent down to the dormitories to prepare for the coming baby. Harry, who was used to needles, comforted Ginny afterwards. She had found it completely shocking that that was a normal practise in the muggle world.

Once they reached the dormitory, Ginny went and slumped down on one of the chairs. Harry followed.

"So this is it then," Harry sighed.

"I wonder what it's going to look like."

"Well, like me and you," Ginny replied. "Like if we had an actual child, but it just isn't forever." Ginny couldn't believe that she had just said something so forward.

"Hmm, like me and you. Sounds about right," he joked.

"Yeah, well what else was I supposed to say!" Ginny laughed indignantly. "We'd better start preparing a bottle or something for the kid," she said in a more serious note.

"I'll do that if you want." Harry stood up and went to where the bottles were lined up on a shelf with formula for milk. With a wave of his wand, Harry produced a warm bottle of milk which he put in a tub of warm water to keep it heated. Ginny admired how quickly he did it. And also how even through his shirt his muscles showed through- no. That was wrong, you don't fancy him any more. Get your head straight or this is never going to work.

Just as he sat back down, there was a knock at the door. They both froze. This was it. The moment that they had anticipating...


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

Hello guys, I'm so glad that everyone's enjoying my first fanfiction. I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes on a few of my chapters because I'm doing this on my phone hahahahaha. I'm really excited to continue: I have some exciting plans that I'm going to slip in soon!

Hope you enjoy:

Chapter 4

(Harry's POV)

Ginny slowly rose from her chair. She didn't break my eye contact. She was so beautiful, even when she was scared to death.

I followed her to the door. Slowly she undid the latch with her delicate hands (despite her chewed fingernails). The door swung open. And there, on the doorstep, was a woven wicker basket. And in that, and bundle of dark red blankets. And in that, well in that was the most beautiful baby with a clump of red hair.

"Oh!" Ginny cried. "It's beautiful! Quick bring it into the warm!"

And so I picked up the basket which was surprisingly heavy. The tiny creature stirred as I carried it into the warmth of the common room. Ginny leant over into the basket, her head just below mine, her hair falling over the edges of the blanket. I inhaled deeply as I caught a whiff of her sweet blossom shampoo.

Underneath the curtain of hair the baby was waking up.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked, stroking the babies cheek.

"I don't know. You have to check."

"Go on then." She replied meeting my gaze and smirking.

"No, you do it!" I said forcing the wicker basket on her. She reluctantly picked up the baby and unfurled the blankets.

"Guess what is is." She said with a grin on her face.

"No! You can't do that to me! What if I get it wrong?"

"Guess!"

"Fine. A... Uhhh... A girl?"

Ginny grinned and enthusiastically nodded her head.

"She's gorgeous!" I said peering in at her face. She was all Ginny. Apart from her green almond shaped eyes, but they seemed to blend into her face perfectly.

"Get the bottle and you can feed her!"

I fetched the bottle and dried it off. I took the soft bundle of blankets into my arms as I sat on one of the chairs and she locked onto the bottle immediately. To my surprise, Ginny squashed into the chair next to me, I could feel her thigh pressed up against mine. I could feel my self growing tense and hot.

"Do... Er do you want to feed her? I'll go and get, er get her some baby clothes..."

"Oh, ok..." She looked confused as she took the baby from my arms. I fled into the nursery. Phew that was close. I dried my palms on my trousers and wiped my brow. A moment longer and I might have had an embarrassing problem.

I hurriedly fetched a small burgundy baby grow and a nappy and rushed out to see that Ginny was holding the babies face to hers.

She turned her head as I entered the room.

"You know, we need to give her a name." Ginny said looking at the child's little hands.

"You're right. What should we call her?"

"What about..." She gazed at the babies face for a minute.

"Hey what about, Niamh?"I asked.

"Yes! It has to be Niamh. Baby Niamh."

"Ok, here's the nappy and a baby grow."

"Thanks, we now have to dress her."

And so that was how the rest of the evening went. Mostly catering for the tiny human and also once the child had gone to bed, we sat in front of the fire discussing the next three months before retiring ourselves.

"Goodnight, Harry," my name sounded like silk as it fell from her mouth. I barely uttered a "Goodnight" before I sank into bed fully clothed.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Hermione's POV)

I awoke to the sound of early morning birds and a shard of golden light spread across my for poster bed. I smiled into my pillow as I remembered the coming of the baby.

We had been sitting on the sofa in our common room. The conversation was normal verging on my best flirting. We were sitting quite close together and I honestly forgot to breath as he reached over me for his glass of water.

Without any notice, there was a knock the door and our smiles faded. Ron gulped and looked at me. I tried my best to smile but to be honest it was really hard.

However from there, we took the child inside and dressed what we found out was a baby boy, with brown curly hair and blue eyes. Ron was the first to hold him and barely wanted to let him go. He finally let me hold him. Then I teased him endlessly about how he was so attached to this mix of him and me. He scowled at me jokingly and continued making a bottle of milk. He then came and sat down next to me on the sofa, leaning over my shoulder at the little baby in my arms. I turned to look at him. Before Ron met my eyes, he was smiling softly at the mix of him and me. He touched his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes taking in the moment and hoping never to forget it.

However it did not last as the child started squirming in my arms so I had to break away and put the baby to bed. We decided to name him Elliot. After that Ron decided to go to bed early; he said he needed to do some things. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So I will please have your written reports on the first week!" The 'parents' were bundled into the hall to hand in their first written reports on how the baby was developing.

Harry and Ginny's baby had met Hermione and Ron's baby and they had snuck into each others dorms and had a few bottles of butter beer until they had to return to the children who, needed constant attention. Harry hadn't slept very well at all; it would wake him up in the middle of the night, crying for a bottle or nappy change or even just to be held. Sometimes Ginny would do it but mostly Harry came to the rescue because he couldn't bring himself to make Ginny get up in the middle of the night.

Hermione and Ron hadn't had time for another moment like on the first night. Hermione still thought of it before she went to sleep and every time her heart beat quickened.

Ron had wondered from there on why he had done that. He didn't fancy Hermione, she was his best friend. He had just in that moment thought it was the right thing to do.

"Yes please bring them up. What do you mean you haven't finished it? Well do for lunch time please." The teens gradually handed in their reports and went back to their rooms and back to their children.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Hermione's POV)

I went to get Elliot from his room as Ron waited to ask if Harry and Ginny were coming into their dormitory tonight.

I carried him into the common room and switched on the radio. There was a song by Hafanda Da Hafelio, a not very well known witch but good none the less. I moved in time to the music, rocking Elliot as I stepped to the beat. He began to drift off to sleep until suddenly Ron entered unceremoniously and he awoke again.

"Shhhh!" I whispered a little annoyed.

"I love this song!" Ron whispered as he joined me and Elliot moving around the room.

"May I have this dance milady?" He whispered as he held out his hand.

"Why yes fine sir," I whispered in return and he took my spare hand in his. We did a sort of weird bobbing up and down walk and twirl and we giggled as he almost fell over the sofa.

"So are Harry and Ginny coming over tonight?"I asked, still whispering.

"Oh, ur- no." He replied tentatively. "Ginny was going to her friends and Harry decided not to come because of that."

"Oh ok," I was completely fine with it just being the two of us tonight.

When the song ended, he carried on dancing as if he'd forgotten there was music in the first place. I giggled and said:

"Ron, uhh the song has ended," he twirled me under his arm.

"Oh yeah, it has, and there you go baby's asleep!" He said feigning utter surprise. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the baby's nursery.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Ginny's POV)

I was considering dating someone again. I didn't know who, I just knew that all this time with Harry could only lead one place and I knew that he didn't want that. I thought about Dean again, but I wasn't sure. He was fit and everything, but he treated me like I was some sort of fragile China doll and not some sort of girl. Maybe Seamus, but apparently, he and Lavender had already hit it of, and also they had done 'stuff' together. I don't know when or how but that was a no go option. I was seeing Luna and the rest of my friends from my year tonight so I would be interested to see who they think I should go out with.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Harry's POV)

I was spending the evening in the dormitory. Alone. Ginny was going to her friends dorm and I didn't want to intrude on Ron and Hermione, because from what she was saying, they doing well together. I didn't know whether I should wait up for her tonight or just see her in the morning. I decided he would see how late she was going to be and then decide.

The past couple of days we had just spent together and with Hermione and Ron, occasionally we would sit around with Neville, Luna, Dean and Parvati. We had sat beside the lake with the children in their arms and discussed unimportant things.

I wished that Ginny wouldn't so freely talk about her past relationships. It made me increasingly uncomfortable each time a name was mentioned. And also with Dean there, they seemed to flirt endlessly. There had been times when I had made up an excuse and ran off to the dormitory.

It was about 7 O'clock when Ginny said her goodbye. I just said "See you Later" and sat in front of the fire with the baby in my arms. Because she was fast asleep, I found it easy to drift off myself...

Knock knock knock!

I snapped my eyes open. I hurriedly placed Niamh down and ran to the door, checking my watch as I went. 3 O'clock in the morning! What kind of time does Ginny call this? And banging on the door like she doesn't know how to open it!

As I opened the door, I saw her fall to her knees, giggling. Oh my gosh. She was drunk.

"What were you thinking?! You idiot!" I hissed.

"I couldn't help it Harry! We were round in a circle and if you didn't drop the thingy on the dingy dong the the whatsitscalled would forfeit you!"

"I'm sure that maybe if you had told the whatsitscalled that you didn't want to drop the thingy on the dingy dong then we wouldn't have this problem!" I said as I hauled her inside.

"You know Harry, you're a great guy. I really think that I'm going to marry you because you're such a great great guy! I mean really! Let's get married right now!" Ginny cried as she drew put her wand and sprayed confetti around the room.

"Shhhh! Look, Ginny! You need to calm down, look have a glass of water." I slowly lowered her onto the sofa as I fetched her a glass and filled it using my wand. She slurped up the water in a matter of seconds and then chucked the glass down next to her. I put it away and put the slowly stirring baby to bed, wincing as Ginny cackled on the sofa. When I came back I sat down next to her.

"Do you want to go to sleep here or shall we take you to your bed?" I asked her slowly.

"Oooh Harry, I want to go to sleep in YOUR bed!" Ginny said cackling. She lunged forward, lips puckered. She smashed her face against mine. I waited there for a second. I could - no. She's not herself. It would be wrong to kiss her back. It looked like I had no option anyway; she had fallen asleep with her mouth pressed against my lower lip and chin. I carefully lowered her down and covered her with a blanket and sighed. She was so helpless. I trudged up to bed.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Ron's POV)

I had come back from asking Harry and Ginny if they were coming over tonight, when I had seen Hermione dancing with the baby. I didn't know the song but it was a good one. So I said that I loved it. I held her hand and danced, bumping into things as we moved with the music. I knew that the song had finished but I just carried on, it seemed like it could go on. When Hermione told me the song was finished I joked and covered up for carrying on dancing. She took the child to bed and I withdrew a crate of butter beer. This could be awkward seeing as Harry was the one who brought us together and we were rarely without him. But now, we had the whole evening to ourselves.

Sh came into the room and slumped down on the chair next to mine an grabbed a bottle and downed half of it. That surprised me a lot, Hermione was normally quite reserved when it came to drinking. Although butter beer was normally low alcohol content, this one was a special edition with a small shot of firewhisky. She gasped.

"That was quick," I remarked.

"Sometimes you need it to be quick, taking it slow sometimes take to long." Strangely enough I understood what she was saying.

"So, how's Lavender?" She spat out lavender's name like an olive pip.

"Oh, er well we kind of broke up."

"What! Why?" There was only curiosity in her voice and I smirked. I could see that she wasn't sad.

"Oh, well you know, she said I was cheating on her and stuff, but she seems to have got over it alright."

"Yeah I'll say. So why did he say you were cheating?"

"Uhhh... Well um she said that because I was your partner, I was cheating, I don't know how she figured that one out but ya-know..."

"That's so unfair," Hermione said taking another gulp of butter beer.

"So... Why haven't you gone out with anyone?"

"Me? Well nobody appears to want to go out with a frizzy haired, bookworm-knowitall."

"Really? Why's that?" I joked but I immediately regretted it seeing the seriousness on her face.

"I don't know... But school's not all about meaningless romances."

"I'd have to disagree there," I said.

"Yeah? Well my parents were each others first romance. They met at university."

"But that might not happen for you,"

"No, it probably won't, but it just proves that you don't need to find love young."

"Fair enough."

And so conversation carried on into the night. We each only downed 2 bottles of butter beer each, before she went to bed and I fell asleep on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

I'm so so sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I'm on holiday at the moment, and didn't have any wifi yesterday as I was on the train non-stop! I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for it!

P.s I can't wait to write the next chapter!

PPS I hope the months aren't going too quick, I'm going to slow down a bit after this, I just wanted to get started!

Chapter 6

It was the fourth week of the Baby Project. The spring weather was well upon them and the 5th and 6th years were outside most of the time or in the library.

Ginny had woken the next day from her episode remembering very little apart from the bit with Harry, which was the very bit she wanted to forget.

It was a bit blurry to be honest, but the last thing she remembered was lunging to snog Harry, and she remembered her thoughts not stopping there.

She could barely look at him the next morning. She took care of the child as he tidied up the common room, as they had sort of let the mess pile up.

It ended up Ginny bringing it up.

"Look, what happened last night-"

"No, don't worry. You weren't yourself. I've forgotten already." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harry got there first.

"Honestly. It doesn't matter."

"Ok. Thanks Harry. But, promise you won't tell Ron?"

"Sure."

And that was the end of it.

In the fourth week, there was meant to be a Hogsmeade visit at the weekend, but they hadn't heard from Professor McGonagall whether they were allowed to go. Oh well it was only Wednesday. Hermione and Ron were sitting under a large tree next to the lake, the baby was asleep and they were quiet. Hermione was conjuring her birds and Ron just watched as they fluttered in the branches above.

"You know, I'm gonna be sad when the babies go." He sighed. Hermione looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I know what you mean."

"Well, I suppose we'll have real ones one day."

Hermione made an odd strangled gulping sound. Then she went over the sentence again in her head and relaxed. Ron smiled to himself as he heard Hermione's discomfort. It was funny when she misunderstood what he said.

"I'd like to have kids," he said. "But not too many, I wouldn't like having 7."

"No, but more than 1 because I don't like being an only child."

"Yeah, two girls, and a boy."

"That would be so nice. And then they can have lots of cousins, and family friends!" Hermione grinned with closed eyes, lying on her back. Ron lay down next to her and shut his eyes against the streaks of light through the leaves. They managed to lie there for a good five minutes before Elliot woke up, wanting attention.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Ginny's POV)

Harry hadn't been ashamed of me. He hadn't left me on the doorstep as I have would've done. He had made sure I was ok, made sure that I had a bucket and that I had a blanket. I feel like I could trust him with my life.

But- I had been flirting with Dean. I think he was expecting me to go out with him again. And how could I go out with Harry when he had seen me like that?

He was folding clean nappies and baby grows in the nursery whilst I was given a 'break'. I was slumped on the sofa, watching Crookshanks leaping among the daisies outside. I could see that Hermione and Ron where down by the lake, but I knew that Hermione liked Ron, so I knew when to leave them be.

Just as Crookshanks went out of view, Harry came in.

"I'm going to go and shower, 'kay?"

I shivered at the thought of Harry going for a shower- no. None of that. I nodded and decided to go and find Luna with the baby.

"Hey Luna," said tentatively as I found her in the library.

"Hello!" She called, looking through a pretty weird looking headpiece. It was a sort of hat, covered in beads and feathers and strange bronze cogs. It also had a kind of mask with convex lenses.

She caught me staring.

"This is for Truganta Night!" Luna explained enthusiastically, pointing at the contraption. "It's the night of the moon, so it's special for me because my name is Luna."

"Oh, ok." I replied a little confused.

"Look, it says it all here," she showed me a double page spread explaining 'Treganta Night'. It appeared to just be a celebration of a lunar eclipse.

"Oh, looks cool," I said. "Have we heard whether we are going to Hogsmeade yet?"

"Yeah! You know Anthony Goldstein, he's my partner, he went to ask and Professor McGonagall and she said that she was going to allow the visit but the day after everyone else."

"Oh, that's great, we're going on Sunday then?"

"Yes, and you you don't have to stay with your partner, because the babies are going in to be assessed for the first month."

"I should probably get back to our dorm then and make sure that Niamhs all ready for that then!"

"Yes, Anthony wanted to do that, he's grown quite attached to the boy, you know. Well, happy Treganta Night!"

"You too!" I called as I went to go and prepare a new bottle of milk and a bath for the child and maybe even have time for a shower myself.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Harry's POV)

When I had announced that I was going to have a shower, Ginny shivered slightly. Maybe she did like me a bit, but also our dorm had been quite cold, the fire had been out for a couple of days. I still felt a glimmer of hope. I didn't have enough courage to ask her; who did? She was the Ginny, she was the most beautiful girl in her year and she was funny and straightforward. How could he have the courage to ask her if she would go out with him?

I was sitting in the sofa, thinking this over in my head, when Ginny came through the door.

'Think of the devil' I thought to myself.

"Harry! Guess what! We are going to Hogsmeade! And we don't have to go with our partners for the whole day! I mean I wouldn't mind spending the whole day with you I just-, well it's because the babies are going to be assessed for the first month," I let the babble wash over me, picking out the important news.

"That's cool, we can relax for the day, I can go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer with Ron and Hermione for the first time in ages!" I said acting pleased.

"Yeah, it'll be great to get out and about for once. But we do have to take extra special care with Niamh for the last few days so that they'll top up how well we're doing. I was going to give her a bath and a bottle and then go and have a shower myself."

It was my turn to shiver. Luckily, she was turned to the side, so she didn't really see me.

"Okay, I can get her sorted and you can go to the bathrooms."

"Thanks Harry, I'll see you later," and with that she fetched her towel and shampoo and went to the girls' bathrooms down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Remember- Rated T!)

It was the morning of the Hogsmeade visit and the babies had all been brought to the hospital wing for assessment. They were to returned for 8 O'clock in the evening so that they had the whole day to themselves.

The group of two years at last had some time to themselves with their friends and no babies. Ron was the most excited out his group of friends, despite caring for the child quite a lot, he was exhausted and was looking forward to a break.

The collection of 6th and 5th years were line up in the courtyard, ready to walk down to the village. Harry was with Hermione and Ron, whilst Ginny was with her friends from the year below, an intimidating group of 11 girls, who dawdled in a small swarm.

Ginny was going with them for the first girly outing with them in a month and was well looking forward to relaxing in the field next to the village with her friends. They had suggested making a move on Dean, they said they had quite a good connection and that she should 'give him another chance'. So that was what she was going to do.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Ginny's POV)

We arrived in the village at around 11:30 am, so we had most of the day in the village. The weather was good, dry and sunny, though a bit breezy. We wandered down the high street looking into shop windows, and getting a coffee or two from The Three Broomsticks, before we came across Seamus, Dean, a boy called Troy and Lavender. They joined our clique and we made our way down to the field. My friends managed to shove me and Dean walking together at the back. We started talking, not exactly interesting talk, but good enough. We came to the style and he softly touched my back as I hopped over. I smiled; he was under my spell. We sat a little way away from the rest of the group on a tree stump and he began to make moves. I felt a little uncomfortable, seeing as I and Harry sort of had a child at Hogwarts, but then, so did he. So I went along with it, giving just enough flirt. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, into his deep brown eyes. He went in for a kiss. I jerked back a little, a bit surprised by him being so forward when he had a partner somewhere in the village, but I let him, and it slowly turned into a snog. I lifted my eyelid open a smidge to see his hand moving towards mine, I tensed up as he touched it a bit rougher than when he had touched my back. I shut my eyes again and tried to concentrate on what was happening. But it wasn't working, everything he was doing with his tongue (a little too much if you ask me) I was so aware of, nervous of. That was so unlike me.

I finally broke away, smiling a little as he smiled, dark eyed, back at me.

"Hey, can we go to Honeydukes?" Cried out Lavender, in surprise that we hadn't gone yet. I nodded in agreement, glad to be free from Dean's gaze.

I went to walk with my friends for a while, and I was immediately bombarded with questions:

"What was it like?"

"Are you going out now?"

"Did he start or did you?"

"Guys, it was just a kiss!" I cried out.

"Oh come on, it wasn't just a kiss!" Said Roisin, a girl who I didn't know very well, but she was classed as one of our friends none the less.

"It was just a normal kiss, ok?"

"So... Are you two a thing?" Asked Sam, who rather innocent when it came to having a boyfriend.

"No! We are not going out. I have a child at the moment!"

"So when they go back, then you'll go out with him?"

"Mm-maybe..."

To be honest I was unsure, I didn't really fancy him very much, and he had just kissed me, the first time we had met up outside of school since the beginning of the Baby Project. I didn't know what to do.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in The Three Broomsticks, talking about the babies and Hermione was stressing slightly over whether she had dresses Elliot warm enough the day before yesterday when they had gone walking in the grounds. Harry mostly listened to Hermione and Ron talk about the past month and also how they thought other people were coping.

It was about 4 O'clock when they began wandering around the village, bumping into people from their school, avoiding the meaner Slytherins. Harry very much enjoyed spending time with Ron and Hermione again, it was just the same as always.

Once they had stocked up on Zonko's and Honeydukes, it was about 6 when they decided to head back. They made the long trek in the semi darkness and the drizzle to the castle.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Harry's POV)

I got into the dormitory at 7-ish and got a towel to dry off my hair and I got a clean shirt on. I then lit fire and prepared for the re-arrival of Niamh.

Ginny wasn't back yet, which was to be expected.

I got out my broom and began to polish it. The new season was going to begin in May and I wanted to get some extra practise in somewhere in my schedule.

As I was clipping the twig end, I heard a ferocious knock at the door. I held my fingers crossed that it was Ginny, drunk again. "If you're bloody dr- Oh it you, Ron."

Ron marched in. I hoped that I wasn't in trouble or something because he seemed really angry.

"It's that Dean!"

"What is?" I asked, curious now.

"He went around snogging my sister today! In the middle of a public area!"

Inside, my jaw dropped. Oh.

"Yeah! And he was walking around with her an holding her hand..."

"Who told you that?"

"Seamus. He was there!"

"Oh." I was silent. I had gotten my hopes up too quick, she still liked Dean, of course.

"The nerve he has! I can't believe him! I can't even look at him! He had so many girls and then he goes after MY sister of all people!"

"Hmhm." I mumbled, not really listening, still in shock.

"Well, I'm gonna go and speak to Hermione. I'll get her to speak to her. Bring her around. Anyways, bye." Then Ron left, muttering angrily as he marched down the hall. I sank down into my chair. I really thought she might have liked me, we got on so well and her smile. When she smiled, I smiled. She had this way of making everything that seemed important, seem trivial, apart from this. I raged inside, how could she do this to me and to the child we had for three months. I walked into my room, running my hand through my hair. I flopped onto my bed and put my face into my pillow and fell asleep.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Ginny's POV)

I walked in at around quarter to 8, exhausted. Harry wasn't in the common room, so I peered through the keyhole of his bedroom. He was fast asleep. Guilt flooded through me as I thought what he would think if he knew what had happened today. I sighed; I didn't know what to think myself. I slowly changed into my nightdress and dressing gown, and settled in front of the fire with my book; 'The Life and Times of Finelius Sagatrell'. I didn't really pay much attention to what I was reading, I just went over the kiss in my head whilst I waited for the arrival of Niamh. At 8 on the dot, there was a knock at the door. There again was the girl in her basket, this time with a roll of parchment on top, containing our results. I took her inside and set her down in her cot, and then going over to the table where I had left the scroll, I knocked into a side table containing a set of glasses. I winced as they shattered over the floor. It wasn't so much the tidying, I could do that with my wand, but it would definitely wake up Niamh, and also Harry, who I couldn't bare to face right now.

Sure enough, his door opened a crack and he looked around, studying the sight of broken glass on the floor.

"Sorry!" I whispered apologetically.

He shrugged his shoulders and wiping his eyes, he meandered across the room to the butterbeers next to the window. He was tense; I could tell something was up.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked nervously.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe I haven't had such a 'brilliant day as you. Maybe I didn't get off with someone and enjoy myself, snogging and holding hands the rest of the day!"

"Harry! You weren't meant to know!" I cried, almost in tears.

"Oh what a lovely surprise! You know I thought- never mind. I just thought maybe you would see that this is different. You can't just go around making out with the odd person!" I stayed silent as he raged at me. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. Of course he would find out, of course he had every right to be angry, I had been so damn stupid.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered in resignation.

"I-I... Harry wait..."

"No. I don't care. You can do what you want. Go ahead." And with that he slammed his door.

Only then did I let the tears come. I let them stream down in rivers. I covered my mouth in shock. Slumping down onto the sofa I sobbed into a pillow.

Author's note

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy that chapter, drama! It's all a bit Harry and Ginny based at the moment, but I find them easiest to write for! Sorry ?

Any ideas for Ron and Hermione? Any ideas full stop? I have the next chapter planned I just need after that! Thanks xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hello, sorry for the wait, I lost a bit of inspiration, but now it back! *crowds cheer*

Will try my best to carry on writing but I REALLY need some ideas ?

(Remember- Rated T!)

Ginny lay on the sofa crying into the cushions until past 11. She then fell asleep, and dreamt of horrible things; Harry, calling her a whore and leaving her on a soaking doorstep, being chased by Dean and Harry looking on, not wanting to help her.

She suddenly awoke from one of thesmnightmares and bleary eyed, she sighed shakily, and looked at the time, 3 in the morning. She stumbled towards her room, but then she paused outside Harry's door. Maybe- she placed her hand on the doorknob.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry had been furious with Ginny. He didn't give her a chance to explain herself, well she didn't need one, it was pretty clear what she had done.

After he had fought with her, he turned on his heel and went to bed, but he didn't sleep; maybe he had overreacted. But no, she had known what she was doing, this was different. It wasn't only because he liked her enormously, it was also the welfare of that small child next door to him.

He tossed and turned for hours in the dark, until he got out his book and read for a while.

He turned his light off at about half two in the morning,forgetting to take his glasses off he was so tired.

Despite this, while later he was still awake.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the door. His eyes jerked open, staring at the door which was opening ajar.

A head peered round, he sighed. It was just Ginny. He flipped over his covers and got up and went to stand by the window, his back facing her. Ginny came in and closed the door. The only source of light was the moon peeking through the curtains. She came to stand a couple of feet away.

"Harry- I, I'm really sorry. I don't- I don't know what I was thinking, it's just one thing led to another, and he was sort just leaning in and I was like ok let's try and- oh my gosh I'm such a stupid excuse for a witch." Harry just stood there watching the quiditch pitch through the window. Ginny slowly edged froward and touched his shirted shoulder. He shivered slightly at her touch, but she rested her hand there. He turned slowly, head bowed, looking at his hands.

"I just- I thought that you would stop yourself, I mean, I even thought- never mind." He said still looking at his hands which were twisted together in nervousness. Ginny moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck and jaw. He tensed slightly as her hand ghosted over his neck.

"I've never been more ashamed," she said, tears filling her eyes as she stares into Harry's green ones.

"It doesn't matter now." He whispered. Ginny moved closer to him, their noses almost touching, she lifted her head back and her lips met Harry's softly. His hand snaked to the dip in her back as she left one hand on his jaw and the other to his back.

Ginny slipped her tongue across his lower lip and he greeted hers with his own. Harry backed her towards his bed, their mouths still met in a more desperate kiss.

Ginny broke away for a moment before crawling on top of his duvet. He followed, coming back to her lips, and then trailing a trail of delicate kisses along her neck and collar bone. She gasped. This was better than any kiss she had ever had with anyone else. There was no discomfort, their bodies seemed to lock together as they embraced.

Ginny kissed his lips again, as he moved his hand to her shoulder and slid the strap of her nightgown down. She breathed deeply into his lips. Harry could barely believe she was letting him do this.

Just then, a piercing cry sounded through the dormitory. Harry groaned throatily as her lips left his. Their forehead rested against each others.

"I'll go," Ginny whispered and she got from the bed and left the room.

Harry flopped back onto his pillows and fell asleep almost instantly.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Ginny's POV)

I woke from my sleep at around 11 o'clock, I was shocked that I had slept so long but then I remembered the sleepless night I'd had last night. I- why- how on earth did that happen!? Why? Why oh why did I even go there... But I did realise something; I do really like, and dare I even say it, love Harry Potter.

/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Harry's POV)

I had woken up early, around seven because Niamh was crying. I sighed and gave her a bottle. I then sat on the sofa and watched her roll around on her back on this mat thing we had found in a cupboard a few days before. I kept replaying last night in my head, I subconsciously smiled as I went over how she had looked at me. The child squealed with delight as she touched the fur of her mat. I was surprised at how fond I'd grown of the baby. They seemed so real, I decided then that I was sure I wanted a family when I was older. But I had to find someone to have a family with and get a career first and deal with mortgages. It all seemed quite daunting, the future.

I had got my book out and read for a few hours when I heard a smash of glass from Ginny's room I immediately picked up Niamh and went to see what the matter was.

I swung the door open to see Ginny crouched on the ground, cleaning up a vase of flowers that used to be on her bedside table. I sighed with relief.

"You alright?" I said walking over to help her by bringing out my wand and whisking all the shards of glass back into a vase with her Lilacs in with fresh water. She smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, I er, I just knocked them..." She mumbled and went to her wardrobe in search of an outfit. I took this as my queue to leave. Did she not remember what happened? Did she regret it? No she couldn't. How could she? The look in her eyes had said something I couldn't understand. Something I had never seen before, or at least recently. Had I ruined it by kissing her? Had I put her off? I put Niamh in her crib and went to get some breakfast.


End file.
